Oblivion Academy
by Zemmy V. Night
Summary: A story about a teenage jenovian, Demona and her adventures in this school of supernaturals. Includes characters from Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, Deathnote, Vampire Kisses, and a few of my oc's. includes cosplayers from Demyx Time
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything other than the following: the story, Super Violence Twins(a videogame), Demona, Nova, Zina, Exilym, October, Kan, Kira(the purple haired one), Poison, Yami, Rose, Mizu, Samyx, and Oblivion Academy. (hope I didnt miss anything**

…**...**

**Oblivion Academy**

**Chapter 1**

Its a pretty normal summer day today I've been hanging with my best friend Kadaj My older sister Nova was off hanging with her boyfriend Sephiroth again. She usually leaves me with Kadaj when they go out. Why? Because Sephiroth is Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz's older brother and id rather hang with them than be alone.

Oh yeah you don't know who I am yet. Sorry, I'm Demona, a 16 year old girl about Kadaj's height, long black hair with silver bangs, blue-green slit pupil-ed eyes. Anyway I was sitting on top of the building in the forgotten city playing koi koi with Kadaj when he finally won and in his excitement he accidentally bumped me off the building. I fell thinking would I survive a 5 story fall?

"Demona!" Kadaj yelled as he jumped after me. Suddenly I stopped falling and realized I had grown midnight purple, semi-transparent angel wings that glistened in the light of the luminescent trees. I caught Kadaj and floated down to safety.

"You – You have wings!" Kadaj stated shocked.

"I noticed, if I didn't that fall would've been messy." I replied then I reached out to touch my wings and found them to be soft and warm. I stretched my wings with a mischievous smile.

"Hey Kadaj, my wings are really soft wanna see?" I asked with a slightly devilish grin.

"sure." he replied unsuspecting. Then I trapped him with my wings (mwa ha ha!)

"Gotcha!" I teased. He smiled sweetly and what he did next totally shocked me. He leaned down and kissed me. But then we heard Yazoo and Loz yelling and we walked inside holding hands.

"What's going on?" Kadaj shouted sounding a little irritated.

"He's cheating!" they said at the same time.

"At what?" I asked.

"Super violence twins." Kadaj answered.

"you know you cant cheat at that game we play all the time,dorks." I tauntingly reminded them.

"But-" they argued

"I don't wanna hear it you should be in bed anyway." Kadaj cut off. They sadly turned off the game and went upstairs. "We need sleep too we have school tomorrow too."

"We?" I asked.

"Yeah you attend Oblivion Academy now, being a supernatural and all." He replied casually.

"Supernatural?" I asked.

"Yeah you're a Jenovian, like us. Your wings proved it." he replied.

"Really? Cool!" I replied excitedly.

"Anyway goodnight." he said and headed upstairs as I followed, headed for the 'guest room' which was pretty much my room since I stay here all the time.

"Goodnight." I replied as I closed my door. About a half hour later I realized I couldnt sleep. I walked across the hall in my pj's (a short purple silk nightgown) to Kadaj's room and slowly opened the door. His blue-green slit pupiled eyes stared right at me.

"You cant sleep either?" he asked with a smile. I shook my head. "Well c'mere then." he said and I walked over then he pulled me down next to him. Eventually I fell asleep with my head resting on his chest.

The next morning...

"Demona... Demona we have to get up or we'll be late."Kadaj was saying. I groaned just wanting to sleep more. I heard him chuckle thenhe wrapped an arm around my waist and sat up pulling me up with him.

"Alright im up!" I replied with a yawn. He chucled again. I got up to go to my room when Kadaj said something shocking.

"Your wings are gone!" he said in shock and disbelief.

"What?" it was true they were gone. "Great what'll I do now?" I said sadly.

"Just go get ready, im sure theyre just retractable like Sephiroth's." he replied calmly with a smile.

"But... why does Sephiroth only have one wing?" I asked.

"He's a hybrid like the rest of us but youre a pureblood."

"Then why dont you guys have wings too?"

"Only purebloods and a few lucky hybrids get wings."

"So im more Jenovian than The One Winged Angel of Darkness?" I teased.

"Yeah just dont rub it in his face. We gotta go, now were late." he said and we got ready then dragged yazoo and loz with us.

"All I want is 5 more minutes!" Yazoo whined.

"You meanie!" Loz complained.

"you shouldntve been up so late. Now were all late for our first day!" Kadaj told them.

We took the motorcycles to school, I rode with Kadaj. When we got to school my wings popped up again. People wouldve stared but they were in class where we were supposed to be at the moment.

"Why are you late?" Tifa asked. She's the main office clerk.

"Motorcycle trouble." Kadaj replied.

"... You three can go." she said handing them passes. "Dont worry I'll make sure Demona gets all set for the year." Tifa finished with a smile. The trio of silver haired teenagers left. And I sat as Tifa made a call. A few minutes later a cloaked figure walked in. A teenage guy I assume from the body type. The long trenchcoat he was wearing was a bit tight on him, slightly defining his lean muscles. Under his hood all that was visible was his neck, chin, smiling lips, and a stray lock of red hair (and when I say red I mean _**bright red**_ not orange-ish. Can you guess who it is?). He walked over to me.

"Hi I'm-"

"Demona, I know." he said with a cute smirk. (from what I can tell he's hot. /)

"How did you know?" I ask.

"Sephiroth's told me about you, he thinks we're a lot alike. Well we'll find out wont we?"

"And your name?" I ask standing up.

"It's Axel. Got it memorized?" he replied.

"Not with the hood on, I hear that coat's popular." I teased and removed his hood to reveal long red spiked hair, playfull green eyes with a hint of rebellion, and little purple tatoos under his eyes. I stared O/./O wow hawt!

"commit it to memory." he said with a smirk.

"Demona your schedule." Tifa said holding out a paper. I reached for it but Axel took it playfully.

"You'll get this back after I give you a tour of the school." he taunted and led me out of the office. After the tour he walked me to my first class. While still standing outside the class he quickly wrote something on the bottom of my schedule and handed it back to me with a mischevious smile. I looked at what he wrote.[his # and 'see you soon' *winking face*] By the time I looked up he was gone. I took a look at my schedule. Its as follows:

1st Transformations with Vincent rm 125

2nd Weaponry with Xigbar rm 106

3rd Ninjitsu with Yuffie rm 305

lunch

4th Potions/Chemistry with Vexen science lab

5th Psycology with Jack Sparrow rm 101

6th World Domination with Rufus Shinra rm 213

_Afterschool tutoring: Jenovianism with sephiroth _

_meet him in his apartment on tuesdays and thursdays._

_Dorm Room # 8 Roomate:Axel (I didn't notice this until later)_

_###_###_#### see you soon ;)_

So anyway I walked into room 125 and Vincent greeted me.

"Ah, Demona nice of you to join us." he said.

"Sorry i'm late." I replied politely and looked around the room as I walked to an availible seat in the back of the room. People stared at me. Wow everybody here is beautifull. Then my eyes wandered to the guy I was about to sit next to. He had long light pink layered hair, a coat like Axel's, and dark seductive blue eyes. I sat next to him and smiled at him.

"I'm Marluxia." he said sweetly then summoned a pink rose in his hand and carefully put it in my hair. "A beautifull rose but it doesn't compare to your blooming beauty." he said quietly in a sweet tone. I blushed a little. Oh by the way today is just a day to get to know everybody. Vincent made us sign a paper confirming were in his class. I signed right after Marluxia's pretty cursive Marluxia like this: Demona V. Nocturna. (originally planned to be written in Demonica se Vampirica but cant sorry) Nova walked in a couple minutes later and asked for me . I followed her out of the classroom.

"Xemnas and Sephiroth want to see you."She said (theyre the principals).

"Am I in trouble?" I asked

"No, they just want to ask you something."she replied.

"What?" I asked.

"If I just tell you now what reason do they have seeing you?" she teased as she opened the door to their office.

"Hey Demona." Sephiroth said from one of the two couches in the room. Xemnas ,I assume, was sitting on the couch opposite Sephiroth and patted the seat next to him and I sat by him. We ignored the couple across from us and turned twords one another.

"So about your roomate..." Xemnas began.

"I have a dorm?" I asked like any smart person would.

"Didnt you get your schedule?"

"Yeah but I just looked at my first class so I wouldnt be any later than I already was."

" Look at your schedule." I looked and saw this part at the bottom '_Dorm Room # 8 Roomate:Axel'_

"_Axel?" I said shocked._

"_You know him?"_

"_Yeah, he gave me a tour of the school."_

"_Tifa... that little trickster." he said fondly with a smile. Apparently they're good friends._

"_Wait why am I rooming with Axel anyway? Aren't there girl dorms?"_

"_Yes but all the other dorms are full. My apologies."_

"_Dont worry I'll make it work. He already likes me."_

"_Really? He usually doesnt talk to new students."_

"_Oh really then what's this?"I challenged as I showed him what Axel wrote on my schedule. Xemnas chuckled._

"_Whats so funny?" I asked a little irritated._

"_It seems The Flurry of Dancing Flames has quite the crush on you."he chuckled again._

"_Why's that funny?"_

"_He doesn't have a heart."_

"_Doesnt have a heart...?"_

"_He's a Nobody, lacking a heart, he has no emotions nor feelings."_

"_So this crush he has on me... it's a ruse?"_

"_It would appear so."_

"_But... It felt so real..."_

"_I see... you like him."_

"_What? Why would you think that?" O/O_

"_Anyway you accept your roomate? Or we could put you with the rest of the Jenovians in their apartment but your sister insisted you got a dorm."_

"_I accept my roomate. How bad can he be?"_

"_Then you may go back to class, Demona."_

"_You know you strike me as an uncle you dont realize it but you care. Why else would you warn me his crush is a ruse?" I said as I closed the door loving the look of shock and a slight blush on his face._

_On my way back I saw a black haired guy in a plain white shirt and jeans he looked a little out of it._

"_You okay?" I asked._

"_Yes for a Destroyer of Worlds youre quite kind." he replied._

"_Destroyer of Worlds?"_

"_I'm L."_

"_Demona."_

"_I know."_

"_Well I better be going L."_

"_Bye."he called over his shoulder. Geez some people are full of puzzles and mysteries._

_I was walking back to class when a girl about 7 years old runs by being playfully chased by a redheaded guy with goggles. He was wearing black pants, a white button up shirt and a black jacket. When he saw me he stopped dead in his tracks._

"Reno!" the girl complained.

"Why dont you go see what Cloud's up to." he suggested and she skipped off.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Marlene, Tifa adopted her and Denzel. I'm Reno by the way." he replied with a smile.

"Demona." I replied with a smile. "Sorry Reno I'd love to stay and chat but I have a class to get back to." I said as I turned to leave but he grabbed my wrist.

"Wait, I'll see you at lunch at least right?" he said with a cute pout.

"Yeah I guess." I replied.

"I'll find you." he said with a smile as he released my wrist.

"'Kay, bye Reno." I called over my shoulder.

_When I got back to class Marluxia called me over._

"So what do you think of Oblivion Academy so far?"

_The bell rang before I could answer._

"I'ts great, bye Marluxia." I said as I walked out the door to find Reno waiting for me.

"Told you." he joked. I giggled.

"That you did." I replied.

"So where ya headed?" he asked cassually.

"Um...*pulls out schedule but doesnt let him see* Weaponry with Xigbar." I replied.

"Thats on the other side of the school we gotta hurry." he said grabbing my wrist and jogged through the halls pulling me with him. When we arrived Axel was standing by the door.

"Hey, Axel." I said with a smile.

"Hey, Demona Whats up?" he said casually.

"You've met already?" Reno asked.

"Yea he gave me a tour of the school." I replied.

"I can already tell we're gonna be best friends."Axel teased and put an arm around my shoulders.

"You guys are gonna be late." I mentioned and Reno rushed off but not Axel.

"Your gonna be late."

"I dont care."

"Get to class." I said as I pushed his arm off and playfully shoved him.

"Alright alright I'm going." he said and started walking off I stepped into class and the bell rang. I peeked back outside and saw him running down the halls his coat dramaticly catching the wind.

"TOLD YOU!" I shouted and closed the door. I took an availible seat in the back next to a guy with short platinum blonde hair, a matching goatee, multiple ear piercings and gentle blue eyes.

"Hey kiddos, I'm Xigbar and this...*summons arrowguns* is weaponry class." he said with a slightly creepy smile and then fired a shot that was aimed for the side of my neck but I reached up and caught it stopping it just centimeters from my neck. Xigbar looked shocked as I hovered over to him.

"Drop something?" I taunted holding up the daimond shaped bullet that almost killed me.(pardon my exxaderating)

"How?" he asked shocked.

"Reflexes of a Jenovian I guess." I replied.

"What's your name?"

"Demona V. Nocturna, Nova's sister."

"Ah, the new student. Have you ever fought before?"

"I spar with Kadaj and his brothers all the time. I even took on Sephiroth once."

"Ah, a skilled fighter, whats your weapon of choice?"

"Usually theese*shows off metal wristguards with retractable blades* or the occasional buster sword."

"Nice." An official looking man with long blue hair walked in and started talking with Xigbar as I returned to my seat slipping the bullet in my pocket.

"Ello, luv I'm Luxord." the guy next to me said as he began to shuffle cards in midair. (like only Luxord can lol)

"Nice to meet you." I replied with a smile.

"The pleasure's all mine miss. Care for a game, luv?"

"A game of what?"

"Poker of course, luv."

"I'm afraid I've never played."

"Don't worry luv I'll teach you." so we played a few games and it turns out I'm a natural at poker. But for our last game we made a bet if I won I got $100 and if he won I had to go out with him.

…...

Mwa ha ha cliffhanger! Will I have to go out with luxord? What is Axel planning? What did L mean? What will happen next? Find out soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Again I only own the oc's, the storyline, Super Violence Twins, and Oblivion Academy itself (as in this specific school even though others have the same name I own this one)

…...

Oblivion Academy

Chapter 2

So I was playing poker with Luxord with the following bet: If I won I got $100 but, if he won I had to go out with him. Can you guess what happens next? I'm sure you can but, I'll tell you anyway. I lost, big time.

"So Saturday night then?he said with an I-told-you-so smile.

"Yeah meet you by the guys' dorm at 9 tomorrow. I replied with a smile that didn't reach my eyes. Then the bell rang.

"Till then, luv." he said then dramaticly swept out of the room. I left Xigbar's class to head to Yuffie's in room 305 but it wasn't long before Reno found me and fell in step next to me.

"Hey Reno, you gonna stalk me to room 305?I teased casually like we've been friends for a long time.

"I'm not stalking, I'm escorting." he joked. I giggled.

"Sure (sarcastic) but its ok you're cute and playful. I said not realizing I said too much. Oops.

"You think I'm cute?he asked shyly blushing a little.

"Yea... you are..."

…... awkward silence...

"So who ya roomin with?he asked casually.

"Axel. I said softly blushing a bit.

"Axel? Really?he asked shocked and hinting at Axel not being the best roommate

"Okay why is everyone shocked? Is there something wrong with Axel? Or is it just that I'm rooming with a guy?I asked.

"Well aside from the boy-girl thing, Axel's quite an obnoxious roommate He pranks all his roommates, throws parties and is a pyro." he replied.

"Manageable, anything else?I asked glad for the warning. Otherwise I probably would've chewed out Axel pretty bad on the first prank.

"To be honest I don't know what he'll try with a girl as his roommate he whispered near my ear.

"Thanks for caring but I can watch my back. I said.

"Then you just saw me walk up?Axel teased making me jump. Aww man! He scared me. XP

"Don't do that. I said playfully slapping his chest with the back of my hand.

"Ow. Didn't expect to slap a wall." I teased as I shook my hand. The two redheads chuckled.

"Don't hurt yourself." he said with a chuckle as he put an arm over my shoulders. (no protest here lol)

"You neither, she's more powerful than you think." Reno added.

"Are you saying she's stronger than me?Axel asked. I giggled.

"What? I can tell. Reno told me.

"Not that, you guys seem like brothers, you're actually twins aren't you?I asked.

"Yeah, you can tell? Most cant." said as we arrived at my class.

"See you guys later. And Axel get to class on time this time." I said as I walked into a nearly empty class. No desks, weird. There were 6 other girls in the room. A girl with short black hair and a pretty short outfit was messing with something in a cupboard on the other side of the room, a tall-ish blonde with a trench was standing against a wall looking bored, two shorter girls were chatting against the far wall one had short black hair and a trench the other longer pinkish-red hair and a short pink dress. The other two girls were sitting on the floor near the front of the room, both goths one blonde the other had raven-black hair. They were chatting excitedly then called me over to sit with them when they saw me.

"I'm Misa and this is Raven." the blonde girl said.

"I'm Demona nice to meet you. I said with a smile.

"Okay come sit girls." the taller girl with short black hair said as she sat by Misa. "I'm Yuffie and we're gonna be best friends. This class doubles as girl time but don't tell the guys. Anyway names first." she said with a smile.

"Misa Amane." Misa said with a confident smile.

"Demona V. Nocturna. I said with a smile.

"Raven Madison."

"Larxene." said the tall-ish blonde.

"Xion." said the short black haired girl.

"Kairi." said the pinkish haired girl excitedly.

"Awesome, nice to meet you all. Next a fun fact about you. For example I like to pick on Leon."

"I've met two shinigami, Ryuk and Rem. ***me:?*** gods of death." she explained.

"I'm pretty close with the Jenovians. I said.

"How?Kairi asked.

"Nova is my older sister and Sephiroth is her boyfriend." I replied.

"My boyfriend's a vampire." Raven said casually.

"I can control lightning." Larxene said plainly.

"I'm a keybearer." Xion said.? she summons keyblade as explanation then it disappears.

"I grew up with mostly guys." Kairi said.

"Me too." I said with a smile.

"Now species cuz we're not all human, but I am." Yuffie said with a big smile.

"Human, model." Misa joked.

"Pure-blood Jenovian."

"Half-vampire." Raven said.

"Nobody." Larxene said.

"Same here." Xion replied softly.

"Princess of Heart." Kairi said proudly.

"Favorite person you've met today outside of this class." Yuffie said.

"Kira, his purple hair is cute." Misa said.

"It would have to be the fiery twins, Axel and Reno." I said with a smile.

"Poison, he's dark like me. Raven said.

"Kan caught my interest today." Larxene replied.

"Hayner.' Xion said quietly.

"Denzel." Kairi replied.

"You guys are my fave!Yuffie said. We just chatted the rest of the class then I headed to lunch. I'm gonna be grateful for that girl-time later because the majority of the school is guys. Then Reno found me.

"Hey Demona, told you I'd find you." Reno said.

"Is this gonna be a regular thing? You popping up after every class?I asked tauntingly.

"Yep, you're stuck with me, so get used to it." he joked.

"Oh great I'm cursed." I teased.

"Hey, guys!Axel said as he put an arm over each of us.

"Hey, Axel. I replied with a smile.

"Hi. Reno replied sulking a bit. Axel noticed.

"What? Trying to keep my angel of darkness all to yourself?he asked quickly taunting Reno.

I was the only one to catch 'my' instead of 'the'. 0/./0

"N-no. Reno said blushing.

"Aww you have a crush on her!Axel teased and moved his arm to pick on Reno more and the twins continued to argue.

Kadaj came up to me silently and held a finger to his lips as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the twins and into the lunchroom. We sat at one of the round tables (the kind with the bench-thing attached) after we grabbed our lunches. A minute later Yazoo sat on the other side of me and Loz next to him. The table was pretty roomy meant for 8-10 people so we were spaced out a bit.

"So how's your first day going?Kadaj asked.

"Pretty good. I've met some cool people. I replied.

"Like who?Yazoo asked sounding jealous.

"Axel, Reno, Luxord, Misa, and Raven are a few. I replied.

"And obviously Flowerboy. Loz said clearly not fond of Marluxia.

"What did you bet in poker?Kadaj asked.

"I have to go out with him tomorrow night. I admitted. Then Axel sat between Kadaj and me while Reno sat between Yazoo and me. Yazoo and Kadaj scooted away from the redheads.

"How's it goin Demona?he asked as he sat a bit too close and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, guys. What's up?I replied casually.

"You thought we wouldn't notice didn't you?Axel teased leaning too close to my face and I pushed his face away playfully.

"Took you long enough!I said in a mock-hurt tone.

"Koi-koi?Kadaj asked.

"Challenging me?I taunted.

"Oh please, I won last countered.

"Then knocked me off of a 5 story building!"

"But now you have wings."

"Now?Axel asked, confused.

"During that fall my wings appeared. I explained. Then kicked Kadaj's butt.

"Ha! Victory!I said. Luxord wandered over then and asked who wanted to play poker. Everyone immediately shook their heads but me.

"On one condition. I said.

"Name it, luv. Luxord replied.

"We only bet gummy bears."

"As you wish, luv. he replied.

"The rest of you are playing to. I told them playfully. They reluctantly agreed and Luxord dealt. Three hands into the game someone approached our table.

"We're not gambling again, are we Luxord?the black haired man asked.

"Of course not we're playing with gummy bears, Tseng. he replied.

"All right. Tseng said and walked away.

"He's a lunch supervisor. Axel explained.

5 hands later Yazoo & Loz lost and Axel was playing with his gummy bears. He stuck them on his forehead in an 'A' and turned to show me. I giggled and Reno tapped my shoulder. I turned to him and cracked up. He made a gummy version of Luxord's beard. LOL! (focus blown lol) I joined in and stuck a purple one under each of my eyes, mocking Axel's tattoos and we all cracked up. When I tried to focus back on poker Axel stole the one on my right cheek without using his hands. O/./O I ate the other one and mumbled 'I'll be right back.' then headed to the bathroom where I found Misa.

…...

End of chapter 2 hope you like. What will happen next? I'll update and upload soon.


End file.
